


shitpost because yes

by cafecomleite



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: (Even though these monstrosities are so bad to the point they can't even be considered shitpost anymore)The god of photoshop (This is obviously sarcasm, for God's sake ...) woke up from his rest to do these ridiculous things because he was bored, and to make mortals jealous of his editing skills ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	shitpost because yes




End file.
